


『Heart Beat』6

by SourceYUAN



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, idolish7 - Freeform, 环壮
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourceYUAN/pseuds/SourceYUAN





	『Heart Beat』6

陆．

 

F区有着U.K.I王国里最大的剧场，每天，数以万计的人在此处聚集，来观赏新剧的贵族，诗人，画家，趁机兜售商品的摊贩……据说，最近推出的一部名为《太阳的希望》的新剧在王国里引起了轰动，据说它实际演出的故事与上交审核的版本完全不同，仅演出了一次便被永久封禁，目前，其主演二阶堂大和、七濑陆等人，为被通缉在逃中。

与此同时，一些署名为“六”的小诗开始刊载传播，有人说，其中所提到的“月”的意象与当代U.K.I君主有很大关系。也有人说，那“太阳”也与之前被封禁的那出戏剧有关。没多久，“六”的诗也从所有报刊上消失不见了，但这些鼓动人们血液的暗语却已经在国民之中暗自流通了开来。

“月将被曙光贯穿胸膛，躲藏也无用——看，夜的外壳已经消融！”

二〇七三年，四月一日。壮五在店门口等了好久，看着街道上来往的行人发呆。突然，身后的门帘被掀开了，那个脸上刻着皱纹的老爷爷将一个破布包着的东西递给了他。

“给你，总算是找到了……这东西不罕见也不贵重，真是花费了我好大一番力气啊！”那老爷子鼓着眼睛，将长长的胡子吹得扬了一下。

壮五接过它，揭开布一看，脸上顿时浮起了一个温柔而明媚的笑。

“就是它！谢谢你和田先生！”

“小意思。”被人真心夸奖后就会得意洋洋地捻起胡子，和田老爷子对壮五眯起眼睛:“要不是看你这个年轻人很有礼貌，还帮我们家除草，我才不帮这个忙呢。”

壮五将布重新裹了回去，他认真地再次道谢。

和田老爷子冲他摆摆手，一副傲娇老年人的模样:“嗨，有机会多来我这里走动走动！我有个比你小一些的外甥女，有机会介绍你们认识一下……”

“啊……”壮五不知道该如何拒绝。

“怎么，有喜欢的人了？”老爷子问。

“有想要照顾的人……”壮五诚实回答。

“哼，罢了。我家那小姑娘估计你也看不上……但常来走动是真的，知道吗？”

“是，知道了。”壮五乖巧地好回答道。

春已经深了，这天是四叶环的生日，壮五将给这孩子带的惊喜揣回家。不久之前那两个孩子才经历过了一次惊吓，自那之后，壮五以自己的性命起誓，发誓这样的事情绝对不会有下一次。他教导了两个孩子面对危险时的应对方式，环更是磨着他教自己战斗的方法……让壮五惊讶的是，四叶环虽然在练基本功的时候常常叫苦叫累，但学习的速度却万分惊人……这孩子，如果好好加以训练，将来一定能成为一个非常优秀的战士。他甚至判断，比起他所擅长的刃物，环更擅长的没准是枪械之流，不知道有没有机会能让他得到正统的训练呢……

……他在想什么呢。壮五猛拍自己的脑袋，造成了一声把环吓了一跳的轰鸣声:环根本用不着成为战士，因为自己会保护环他们的。环和理只需要好好地长大就行了。

“喂——不要走神啊！”

在棚屋门口练习着的环不满地举着树枝——那是他临时的剑——冲了过来，壮五从思绪中回过神，顺着环的攻势轻巧地四两拨千斤，下一刻便将环的手臂给反剪到了身后。

环半是吃痛半是不甘地叫道:“啊——小壮真是的——”

“抱，抱歉，是我下手太重了吗？”壮五慌忙地松开了手，只见环不服输地再次握住方才被击落的树枝，对壮五说:“再来！”

眼睛里有令壮五为之一颤的火光。像流星一样。还真是大意不得啊……这简直就是一匹正在成长的小狼，从眼睛到牙齿再到四肢都是善战的，真不知道以后的他会成长成什么样……

未来的四叶环，能成为一匹帅气的头狼吗？

而此时，壮五正提着晚餐的原材料们往家的方向赶去。他在心里默念今晚几道大菜的制作方法，需要重点强调的是，不能加辣椒，一定不能加辣椒。

春已经深了，风也没有了冬日的凌冽。壮五踩在棚屋前的小道上，心里竟觉得有些惬意，还有一点小鸟唱歌般的雀跃。准备好惊喜等待一个人回家的感觉居然这么棒，他真期待环君回家之后的表情。他在房门前正准备掏出钥匙，低头却突然发现事情有些不对劲。

在令晨离开家之前，他曾在门口放了一粒小石子。如果有人拉开门，那石子便会被撞开……而现在，壮五看到那石子的位置改变了。于是他神色一凝，尖锐的匕首自掌间缓缓伸出，他将袋子放在了门外，站在门边侧耳倾听几秒后，他突然拧动了门把手，冲了进去——

门后，他所熟悉的棚屋里坐着一个于他而言不算陌生的男人。那个银灰色长发的美丽男人正举起一只玻璃杯在灯光下看，就好像没注意到面露寒意冲进来的壮五一样。

壮五脚步一顿，攻击的姿势却没有放松，掌间的匕首也没有收回。

“折笠千斗……大人？”

“哎呀，好巧啊，小壮五。”千似乎现在才发现他，惊讶地说：“没想到居然会在这里见到你。”

“……”

“我迷路了。”千笑得坦然。

“……”

信他才有鬼了。

门外布置的警报器是十分隐蔽而灵巧的，除了他、环、理之外，任何人的经过都会触动警报……而这个男人竟然能够在不触动警报器的情况下安然出现在他们的家里，实在是不容小觑。对这个男人本身以及他的行为，壮五都丝毫没有头绪，但看起来这个男人的来意并不是战斗。所以壮五收起了自己的防守姿势，只有表情上还停留着些戒备。

僵持了几秒，壮五礼貌地开口了：“请问，您来这里有何贵干？”

折笠千斗解开了自己斗篷的带子，舒舒服服地高高坐到了桌子上。他翘起腿，将交叠的十指放在了自己的膝盖上。

桃花眼笑眯眯地弯起：“别这么见外嘛，我们可算得上是老朋友了，不是吗？”

“朋友可不会私闯民宅。”

千两掌翻起：“私闯民宅又如何呢？在Z区，私闯民宅应该算不上什么大事吧？与离奇的杀人事件相比，这不过是小巫见大巫罢了……”长发男人移到了壮五的身前，他用尾指勾起壮五的下巴，对那双凌厉的紫色眼睛说：“就在十几天前，巷尾街发生了一起街头流氓的恶性斗殴事件……场面非常惨烈。那是你做的吧？”

壮五笑了起来，眼角与嘴角的弧度都十分完美：“我不懂您在说什么。您有证据证明那斗殴事件是我造成的吗？”

“没有，没有证据。虽然我认为那不是斗殴而是抛尸，但不管我再怎么调查，都没有一丝一毫的证据。”千放开了壮五，两个人相顾微笑。千说：“现场实在是太完美了，看起来就和一般的恶性斗殴现场没有两样。但正因为那现场太过完美，我才能确定，那不是人类能做到的事。”

壮五用品评香槟的语气优雅讥讽：“真不愧是您。”

“过奖。”

“如果您没有向那群混混透露环的住址，那就更好了。”

“呵呵……你也不赖嘛。”

突然，两个男人背起手站起身，在小小的棚屋内周旋了起来。他们轻盈地踩着嘎吱作响的地板，带着笑意的眼睛逼视着对方，目光相撞，碰出了刀刃相接的声音。

首先开口的还是千，他难得如此积极。他说：“你知道他们在找你吗？小壮五。”

“想来那也是必然的。”壮五不卑不亢地回应，“一台如此精贵、储存着如此多重要资料的仿生人消失了，这得是多么让人惊慌的一件事？”

“呵呵，是啊，不过除此之外还有一点。自逢坂聪去世之后，再也没有人能制造出你这种等级的暗杀型仿生人。所以你是独一无二的研究对象，皇宫里的研究员们都叫嚷着想分解你呢。”

“承蒙厚爱。不过很遗憾，我并不打算乖乖被你们分解。”

千吹了一声口哨：“真有自信啊。我不讨厌有自信的家伙。”

“多谢夸奖。”

“你觉得他们找不到你？我很好奇，为什么你能毫不遮掩地在Z区生活这么久。”

“我清理了身上一切能够被定位的东西，并且放弃了共享网络。可能对于他们而言，我现在还沉在海底等着被打捞吧。”

“哈哈，真是聪明啊。但是这样又如何呢？你很重视的那两个孩子知道这件事吗？你有没有想过，你的存在，对他们而言可能是一种威胁？你有想过这一点吗？”

蹬蹬，鞋跟磕在地面，像是交响乐里敲下的重音。他们同时停下了周旋的脚步。

“……”

千仍然是笑着的：“别用这么恐怖的眼神看我嘛。你看，你也想过这一点不是吗？小壮五。”

纤长的手指将颊侧的发丝顺到了自己的耳后，千用那双细长的狐狸眼斜望他：“其实我可以保护你们。只要你愿意和我联手，成为我的同盟。”

壮五眯起眼睛：“这是邀请，还是威胁？”

“是对盟友的诚心邀请哦。”千说着，向壮五伸出了手：“那么，你有没有兴趣听一听我们‘反月云同盟’的计划呢？”

自己之前有意无意地向小壮提起好几次自己生日的日期，也不知道对方会不会将它当回事。如果没有的话，那环大概会很失望。但假如有的话……小壮又会做些什么呢？四叶环在家门口来来回回走了几趟，最终是闭上眼深呼吸推开了门。

“我回来——”

“哎呀，欢迎回来。”千微笑着欢迎。

“诶？”陌生的人和陌生的声音让环卡了卡壳。他说:“你是那个……掉钱包的长发男！”

环震惊地看着那位与自己有一面之缘的奇怪长发男人正坐在自家屋内，挥着手对他打招呼。那人笑眯眯的，像只好看的狐狸，而小壮则在一旁满脸凝重，犹豫地看着环，最后也窘迫地挥了挥手。

千点点头说：“叫我千就好。”

环也点头：“哦……千千。”

“哈哈，还是第一次有人这么叫我呢。虽说别人这么叫是大不敬，但看在你很有趣的份上，就原谅你吧。”

“谢啦……说起来，你是来给我庆生的吗？”

“是的哦。”千面不改色地说，尽管自己根本不知道今天是环的生日。

“那就留下一起吃晚饭吧！”环邀请道，他很愿意让今天的生日会变得热闹些。

“好啊，我正好也想试试小壮五的手艺呢。你说呢？”千笑眯眯的眼睛此时望向了壮五，后者给予了他一个冰冷的回视。

这时环总算发现了壮五的不对劲：“小壮你怎么了，怎么不说话？”

“……”壮五张了张口，又合上了嘴巴，只是摇头摆手，愣是没有发出一点声音。

看戏的千不嫌事大地拍着手：“怎么了，壮五君？不回答一下人家吗？”

环顿时紧张了起来，扒拉着壮五的肩膀就要检查他的后脖子：“小，小壮你受伤了吗？声卡？还是什么？你让我看看……”

壮五欲哭无泪地被他扒拉着，憋了半天，然后垂下头像一个做错了事的小孩一样。

他最终妥协开口：“喵呜。”

“……”环张大了嘴，“……啊？”

一旁快乐看戏的千顿时捧腹大笑：“这个玩法真是百玩不厌啊！”

“等，等等……”环的脸刷地一下红了，他看看捂着脸的壮五，又看看捧着肚子的千，混乱地语无伦次：“怎，怎么回事啊！为什么小壮会……”

壮五红着脸指着千，咬牙切齿地“喵”了好几声，后者从袖子里抖出了几十张看起来一模一样的声卡，憋着笑说：“我把壮五君的声卡取出来混在这里面了，怎么，有兴趣再让他试试其他的声卡吗？”

环浑身都在颤抖，不过不是被气的。他结结巴巴地重复道：“试试其他的……声卡？”

“嗯，这里面有很多很有意思的声音哦。看你多久能找到他原来的声音。”

“可，可是，为什么……”

千义正言辞：“因为很有趣。”

他将那堆声卡丢进了环的手里，壮五叹了一口气，背过身去撩起后脑勺的头发，对环露出了一截雪白的后颈。

“喵……”他轻声道，像是在请求帮助。

四叶环耳根发热，颤抖的手指艰难地将壮五的声卡从藏在脖子后的卡槽里取出来。千围观着这一切，看男孩颤抖的指尖，他意味深长地捻着自己的发尾。这件事是真的比他想象的要更加有趣。接下来他们花费了整整一个小时的时间让壮五去试各种声卡。背景音乐是千毫不客气的笑声，壮五扶着额头将几乎所有飞禽走兽的声音都试了个遍，其中还夹杂了一些粗哑的男声和娇媚的女声，最后终于才找到了壮五原本的声音。环和壮五都长长地舒了一口气。

找回声音的壮五第一时间向千下达了逐客令，礼貌的语气，内容却毫不客气。但环却出人意料地站在了千的一边，他心虚地说这不是挺有趣的嘛？而且今天是他的生日，他想家里热闹一些。今天当然是寿星为大，于是壮五只得抿着唇系上了围裙。

这天的环兴致很高涨，千很喜欢逗环玩，他用不找边际的笑话将这孩子逗得时喜时怒，而在对方快要生气的时候他又能继续抛出一个甜枣，让环瞬间忘记之前的不快，坦然地兴奋起来。

说着，千突然悄悄问环说:“环君。你喜欢壮五吗？”

“噗咳咳咳……”环被口水呛到了，呛得满脸通红:“啊？什，什么？”

“我是说，你喜欢你的小壮吗？”

“为，为什么要问这个啊？”

“因为你的眼神很赤裸呀。”千笑眯眯地，“我家亲爱的看我也是这个眼神。”

环捏着手中的玻璃杯，觉得喉咙发紧:“我……小壮是我的家人，我当然……不讨厌他。”

“哎呀，年轻人还真是不坦率呢。”

“什么啊……”

“其实你最喜欢小壮了不是吗？”

“咳咳咳……”

千给他拍背，轻声说:“即使和他住在一起会遇到你想到想不到的危险，你也仍旧喜欢他吗？”

环捂着自己的嘴，转头看向那个背着光弯着笑眼的男人:“……哈？”

噔地一声，有什么东西被重重放在了桌面上。那是一碗红彤彤的汤，很显然，厨师在烹饪的过程中非常地心不在焉，因为上菜的动作太过粗鲁，好些鲜红的汤汁飞溅在了桌面上。

“千大人。”那来自地狱的厨师面带危险的笑，他说:“我能听见。”

千耸肩摊手:“真是太可惜了，我现在可是在和环君进行男人之间的对话。更何况，他早就到了可以承担这些的年龄了，不是吗？你今年多少岁了？”

环疑惑地回答:“今天满14……”

壮五说:“他还是个孩子。”

环马上提高了声音:“我才不是……”

“你保护欲太强了。我们总觉得他们还小，但实际上他们已经是可以独当一面的男人了。”千对环说:“对吗？”环猛点头。

壮五皱起眉:“不管怎样，14岁都还小。我不希望您用那些乱七八糟的话来影响他的成长。”

千偏过头:“也就是说，你觉得你的存在就不影响他的成长了是吗？”

“……”

“那些危险确实存在，你们既然是家人那就必须考虑这个问题。危险出现了怎么办，必须逃亡时怎么办，被通缉了怎么办？呵呵，你们有想过这些问题吗？”

壮五看着千那双灰蓝色的眼睛——他这才发现自己竟然一直咬着自己的下唇。如果有什么危险，那他即使是豁出性命也会保护那两个孩子，壮五一直是这么打算的。于是他慢慢开口:“如果……”

“如果遇到危险了，那么就由我来保护小壮。”

环突然站了起来，在千和壮五惊讶的目光之中说。

短暂的震惊之后，壮五摸摸他的头——这动作代表了一种委婉的拒绝——然后说:“环君，你不知道那到底是怎样的一种危险……”

“唔……我确实不明白啦……但我能感觉到那是一件很麻烦的事情？小壮的身世很麻烦吧，不过说到底，和我待在一起也一样吧……有人想找我讨债，有人想找我麻烦，但小壮还不是一样待在了我的身边？”环将他的手从自己的脑袋上扯了下来，拿在手里握着，咧开嘴大大地笑着:“太复杂的东西我也不懂啦，但总而言之，假如小壮有麻烦的话，我会保护你的。就像你也保护了我一样。”

“……”壮五快速地眨眨眼，声音微弱地:“环君……”

“唔。”环仰起头，一副等待表扬的期待样。

“环君，”壮五继续说，“你现在还保护不了我哦……”

Biu地一下，一支小箭扎进了环的心里。他气急败坏地扬高了声音:“这种时候不应该说谢谢之类的话吗？小壮你这个白痴……”

“抱歉……可是你现在确实还不能……”

“啊你够了！”环忍无可忍地低吼，“我会变强的！肯定会变得比你更强，比所有人都强！所以小壮你到时候就闭上嘴被我保护就好了，知道了吗？”

他吼得气喘吁吁，本以为壮五肯定还会说些什么，但抬起头的时候他却看到了壮五的愣住了的脸。那双紫色的眼睛飞快地眨了两下，他似乎看见有水光在闪动。

“嗯……知道了。”壮五轻声说，不知道是不是错觉，环竟然觉得壮五的耳朵有一点红。

仿生人也会脸红吗？他不知道这个问题的答案，但环却知道自己的耳朵肯定会红……就像现在这样。

他们都垂着头，不敢去看对方的眼睛。

只有千还笑眯眯地在一旁吹着口哨拍手:“年轻人气势真是不错，我都要爱上你了。”

“谢，谢谢？”环总觉得回答得有些不是滋味。

“唔，时候不早了，我也该离开了。”千看了一眼自己的怀表，说:“我还得去和老朋友喝一杯呢。”

“啊，不和我们一起吃饭了吗？”环略微失望地问。

“嗯，我下次会带朋友来一起品尝小壮五的手艺的。我们会再见的，毕竟我还得寻求你的帮助呢。你说是吗？”

被千看得不自在，壮五叹气道:“我会考虑您的邀请。”

“哈哈，我很期待哦。对了环君，我还没祝你生日快乐呢。”千突然将环拉到了门口，将手覆在环的耳边轻声说:“喜欢的话，就要主动一点哦。”言罢，他拍了拍熟虾似的满脸蒙圈的环的脑袋，潇洒地挥手与两人作别。

“环君……”在千离开后，壮五突然犹豫着叫住了环。

环此时已经走进了棚屋，半探出身子去看站在门外的壮五:“怎么了？”

“……”壮五又犹豫了好久，捏起拳头:“关于刚刚，千大人所说的事……”

“嗯。”环认真地等着他说下去。

“其实……”

“不想做的话，可以不做哦。”环突然说。

壮五愣住了:“诶？”

“如果是做了也不会感到开心的事，那不做也可以啦。”环说。

“可是，和我在一起的话你们肯定会遇到危险……”

“所以呢？”环偏过头问。

“所以，是不是我……离开会比较好？”

环顿了顿，沉默地飞速凑近，然后狠狠弹了一下壮五的脑袋:“怎么可能离开会比较好！你在想什么啊？小壮假如离开了的话那我……总而言之，小壮你必须一直和我们在一起！”

“必须吗？”壮五捂着自己的额头。

“嗯，必须。”

“可是为什么？”

“……”环哑然。是啊，为什么呢？为什么他会问为什么？

壮五用教他认字时的语气，认真地慢慢地说:“我是一个杀手型仿生人，我的代号是SOGO-05。这些都是没有和你们说过的。以前，我为国王月云了效忠，杀了很多无辜的人，有人叫我们月亮下的阴影……我不是家政型，做的饭不好吃……总的来说，无限趋近于一无是处。国王他们总有一天会发现沉进海里的只是一个劣质的替身，因为我的记忆芯片里存储了大量的信息，他们必定会来找我……那时，和我待在一起的你们很可能就会变成用来威胁我的棋子……这真的很危险，环君，你太温柔太胆小了，甚至不敢在晚上一个人睡觉，即使是面对这样的危险，你也愿意继续……把我当做家人吗？”

“我不一个人睡觉当然是因为……”说到一半他哽住了，现在不是纠结这一点的时候。

沉默，良久的沉默。环消化着刚刚壮五所说的话，绞着眉头:“唉算了。就是……怎么说呢？”

壮五静静地等待着他的回答。

“我不在乎你以前给谁打工，也不在乎你可能会带来危险。我希望小壮能够待在我的身边。”环小声地说。虽然他的声音几乎要低进泥土里去，但壮五能看见这孩子的眼睛又亮了起来。他说:“小壮其实也不用特地做什么……你就算只是身为‘小壮’地存在在这里……对我而言就已经……”

你就算只是在这里，对我而言就已足够美好。

但这句话他不知道该如何表达，在春日傍晚的微风中，草叶在生长，少年在成长，沉默也在滋长。

终于，环开口了，说的内容却与方才的话题毫无联系:“那么我应该怎么做呢？”

“怎么做？”壮五不解地重复。

“我现在确实还不够强……没办法保护你。那我能做的只有尽量不给你添麻烦。小壮，在我变得足够强大之前，在你不得不战斗的时候，我应该怎么做？”男孩说:“我不想拖你的后腿……”

男孩问得真挚，这让壮五觉得自己需要拿出足以将冬天变为春天的力气，才能够回答他。

于是壮五蹲下身子，让自己的眼睛与环的齐平。他们都能看见彼此眼中流淌着的星河。

“如果真的有那样的情况。”壮五认真地说，“那环君就逃走吧，带着理。”

“听起来一点都不帅气……”环嘟囔着，“就没有什么别的能做了吗？”

“嗯……假如知道环君是安全的话，我就能心无旁骛地速战速决。所以，环君要做的就是带着小理逃到一个安全的地方。等一切都结束之后，我会在家里等你。”

“真的吗？”环唰地一下眼睛亮了起来。

“真的哦。”壮五笑了。

“那……好的，那你要向我保证，不论如何你都会在家里等我。”

“我保证。”

“好！那就这样说定了！”

快乐又疲惫的孩子扯着壮五的手臂扑进了家里，语气撒娇和抱怨参半:“小壮快继续做饭啦，我快饿死了……对了，不要往菜里放辣椒！”希望这个世界能多考虑一下寿星的胃。

“嗯……好的。”壮五顺从地被拉着，他关上了门。

在那之后没多久理便放学回家了，据说今天大神老师与朋友有约，所以提前放了学。今天对于小棚屋而言是一个意义重大的日子，壮五将菜肴摆满了桌子，还不知从哪里弄到了一块蛋糕，上面的蓝色奶油应该是他自己挤的，环从那可怕的抽象线条中勉强认出了那是国王布丁的图案。理兴致勃勃地帮忙点蜡烛，他们在摇曳的火光中唱生日快乐歌。

环双手合十，在点亮的蜡烛前面揪紧眉头，好像在对那蛋糕诉说着什么国家大事。

呼地，他吹灭了蜡烛。

“生日快乐，哥哥！”理递给了他一只小罐子，里面装了各种口味的糖果，“这是我从同学那里拿到的，我拜托他们每个人都送了我一颗糖！这个盒子里现在有各种口味的糖果哦！”

“糟糕，这个好厉害！”环接过那只罐子，“感觉可以吃很久！”这是一件好奢侈的礼物，不知道理究竟是怎么做到的，环特别开心。

“不客气！”

那么小壮呢？环眼巴巴地望向了壮五，只见后者有点紧张地将手藏在背后，温柔地笑着:“环君，祝你14岁生日快乐。我想了很久应该送你什么，想过送你衣服，但你最近长得太快了……也想过送你布丁，但布丁吃多了对身体也不太好……我还想过送你一把枪，但它对于孩子而言实在是有点危险……”

从布丁到武器，为什么这个人连送礼物都这么极端？环哭笑不得，而当壮五将最终选好的礼物捧到他面前时，他的笑容突然就滞住了。那是一件被布包起来的东西，看上去，似乎是一只小盒子。

“听说你之前为了买我的电池，把它给卖掉了……”壮五轻声说，“我拜托和田先生找了很久，终于查到了它的去处……现在也算是物归原主。很没有新意的一个礼物，不知道它够不够好……”

壮五将布小心翼翼地拆开，显露出来的，是一只小小的首饰盒，一条银色的项链安静地躺在里面。那项链上挂着一个小小的银色四叶草，它在灯光下流转着柔软的光芒。

“啊……”

环颤抖着手指小心翼翼地将它捧过，看看壮五，又转头看看理，像是突然接上了什么电路似的，他又“啊”了一声。

去年冬天，他将这条项链卖给了当铺，本说好会为他保留一段时间的当铺老板食了言，一天之内就将项链卖了出去。就因为他是一个看上去不靠谱的贫民窟男孩。他曾以为他对这项链作的承诺已经无法实现了，但现在他却重新拥有了它……这条妈妈留给他的，珍贵的项链。

壮五看着他呆呆的没有反应，也慌了起来:“是，是不是不喜欢？抱歉……我只想到了这个……”

而下一刻，环冲到了他的怀里。壮五感觉到胸膛被冲击的同时，也被什么给打湿了。

“……谢谢。”半天之后，环在他的胸口处闷闷地道:“小壮，谢谢你……”

胸口的衣料被捏紧了，像是什么小兽勾住了他的衣服。

“啊……嗯。”壮五手足无措地将手轻轻放在了环的背上，他说:“该说谢谢的应该是我才对……”

“唔……”

“别哭了，环君……”

“我没有哭！”环哭喊道。

“好，好，没有哭……”

“谢谢……”环埋着头第三次道。

他从未度过过如此快乐的生日。

这一刻，他更加坚定了内心的想法:他一定要保护这个人。就算他现在还远不够强大，但在未来，他一定会成长为一个强到能够将壮五和理挡在身后的独当一面的男人。

他一定要靠自己实现他吹蜡烛之前许下的愿望:

他要变得很强很强。

他要让小壮和理，能够永远陪伴在他的身边。


End file.
